Find Your Way Home
by MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl
Summary: Based off of my story "My North Star" a collection of short scenes that didn't or wont make it into the official story. Including suggestions from readers and my own ideas these scenes will be set before, during and after the timeline of my main story and will include drama, romance and a lot of swearing from Corey. Please give it a chance especially if you enjoy My North Star. xxx
1. She'd go back

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU YOU BLEACH BLONDE DIPSHIT!" were the last words Kozik heard before the front door slammed and Corey stormed away from his place.

Argument number 307.

Or something like that.

Less than four weeks she had been living with Kozik and their arguments ranged from storm level to fucking nuclear explosions.

This time it was over, of all things, a boy.

Something Kozik never thought he'd be arguing about.

Dylan Scine was the boy from the right side of the tracks who wanted everyone to think he was a born gangster. He had had pretty much everything handed to him but wanted everyone to believe he had fought his way up from the streets.

Dylan Scine, in Kozik's opinion, was a dick.

He was amazed that Corey, with her no bullshit attitude liked him hanging around her, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she only tolerated him for the weed he would bring round.

It wasn't his business if Corey wanted to hang with some rich kid, he hadn't really cared.

Until he came home to find that Corey had skipped school to get high with the asshole and was letting him mess around with Kozik's second bike which he was reconstructing in the back room of the apartment.

Then it became his business.

Dylan had given him some smart mouth response to his outraged "What the hell are you doin'?" and Kozik had been more than happy to slap the smart ass out of his mouth before kicking him to the curb.

What followed was one of the worst screaming matches that he and Corey had had yet.

A lot of shit was said.

A lot.

And then, as normal when they fought, Corey had grabbed her bag and left.

As he listened to the door slam and her footsteps receding Kozik flopped down on the couch and groaned, running his hands over his head.

He would kill for some of Della's drugs right now but he had made a promise to himself that he was done with that shit.

Maybe he had been to hard on the kid.

Sure, she was a pain in the ass, stubborn as hell and seemed determined to make his life as difficult as possible, but she was still a kid.

Hell he had been a hell of a lot worse than she was at 16.

"awww shit." he sighed, before pulling his phone out and calling the newest addition to his speed dial contacts.

"Hey Lauren."

"What's up Koz?" came Lauren's silky voice and he sighed in response.

"You two get into it again?" Lauren guessed and Kozik chuckled dryly.

"Oh yeah." he sighed and Lauren did also.

"She storm out again?"

"Yep."

"I'll take Whisper Street, and the warehouse on 3rd." said Lauren with a rehearsed sigh and the tone of someone who had said those words a fair few times.

"Copy that. I'll check her other haunts. Didn't leave to long ago so she cant have gone far."

"Ok. I'll call you if I find her."

"You're the best Lauren. Keep this up and I might just have to make an old lady out of ya." teased Kozik as he pulled his kutte on and Lauren laughed

"You couldn't handle me Koz."

before hanging up.

"Right then" Kozik muttered to himself "time to get her short ass back here."

* * *

They had checked everywhere.

The squats on Whisper Street, the abandoned warehouse on 3rd, the hostel on east kanton, everywhere that they had found Corey the other times she had wandered off or run away properly.

And nothing.

Corey was not at any of her normal haunts and as one hour ticked into two Kozik was growing increasingly more irate and even a little worried that they couldn't find her.

"Any luck?" Lauren said as she pulled her car up beside Kozik's bike. He shook his head despondently and Lauren took a shuddering breath.

"Where would she go? Forget the squats and all the places she'd go just to crash. Think Koz. Where would she go when she's got no where left to turn?" Lauren said, practical as ever and Kozik closed his eyes for a moment. Then he blinked them open again because an idea had flashed into his brain.

 _"Ya know if I could, I'd go back and say no to getting on your dumbass bike in the first place. If you wanna call me shit like that, I'd go back and say nah, I'm good on my own like I always have been mother fucker." Corey hissed at him as she shoved things into her bag as Kozik stood, fists clenched and breathing hard behind her, trying to keep what remained of his temper in check._

"She'd go back" he practically whispered and Lauren quirked an eyebrow at him and said

"What was that?"

Shaking his head Kozik cleared his throat and said

"She might go back to Paulie's. It's a bar on Craven Avenue, her brother's favourite." he lied to Lauren who nodded and said wearily

"I'll check it out."

"Imma circle back one more time. Make sure we didn't miss anything." Kozik said vaguely, before his bike roared to life and he sped of down the street.

* * *

Kozik didn't like lying to Lauren.

She was a good girl, but this was his mess and he needed to fix it.

He had pushed her too far and he was pretty sure that the twisty feeling in his stomach was guilt.

Comparing her liking for low level drug use to her old man's drug and alcohol issues had been a dick move. But he had been beyond pissed and in the midst of all the shit that had been said by both of them the words had just tumbled out.

That was why he had lied to Lauren about where he thought Corey would go. He needed to put this shit right.

So here he was. Where him and Corey had begun and where she said she'd go back to in order to change her decision.

From outside, Kozik surveyed the girl sat alone in the booth of the crappily lit diner.

The diner where she had agreed to stay with him.

 _"cause Danno saved my life. I don't owe you shit kid. But I owe him. So you in or not?" Kozik said simply and oddly enough the answer seemed to calm Corey._

 _"In." she said and Kozik grinned lopsidedly at her._

 _"I reckon me and you are gonna get long just fine Kiddo."_

Taking a deep breath, Kozik removed his helmet and entered the diner.

* * *

Corey was sat, chin resting on her arms which were folded on the table, eyes staring listlessly out of the windows on the opposite side of the diner and her bag on the seat beside her.

Suddenly a figure slid into the booth opposite her.

"Hey short ass"

She was on her feet in a second, hoisting her bag to her shoulder and ready to make a dash for the door hen Kozik quickly stood up too, planting himself in her way.

"Woah hey hey, Hold up. Hear me out ok? I know I screwed up ok just hear me out. Please?" the blonde man said and after a tense moment of Corey glaring at him, muscles tensed, she flopped back down into the booth and Kozik eased himself into the seat opposite.

"I'm listenin'" she said bluntly, hands clenched into fists on the table, whole body tensed.

Kozik took a breath and exhaled slowly before he started talking. He wasn't comfortable with being this open but the whole situation called for a little bit of discomfort on his part.

"I ain't any good at this."

"Understatement" was the blunt interruption and Kozik sighed running a hand through his hair

"Will ya let me talk?" he snapped slightly before taking another breath and continuing

"I ain't any good at any of this shit. Never had kids, never wanted them either. Thought takin' you on would be way easier than it has been."

"You sayin' this is my fault?"

"No! I'm sayin' I went into this blind as hell thinkin' I knew shit that I didn't know. Thought I'd just be lettin' you crash and lettin' you do ya thing until ya went to college or moved on or somethin'. But shit's hit the fan more than once and stuff's changed and-"

Kozik stopped, swallowing, and looking out the window. Corey was surprised at how much he seemed to be genuinely struggling to get the words out and without thinking, her hands began to relax on the table top, coming out of their balled up fists.

Then the damn broke and bare, honest words started pouring from Kozik's mouth.

"And- I-I, shit kid, stud changed coz you made me care. I went off bout that asshole not just coz of my bike but coz I just don't like seeing you with that shit head. I get you want him around for the weed and stuff but I know guys like that and I'm startin' to know you. You, you call bullshit when you see it, screw the consequences and I like that about you. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't gone off on that boy yet, coz yeah I know his type too, and yeah he may be full of shit, playin' it as the tough guy but if, nah when you call him on his crap it'll humiliate him. And that's when he's gonna act out to save face and I guarantee he will lash out at you kid.  
So yeah, I was pissed about him messing with the bike. But it came from worryin' bout you Corey. And I know, I know I crossed the line bringin' up ya dad, I know and I'm real sorry, but i'm learnin' Corey. This lookin' after someone shit is all new to me and I think this would go a hell of a lot smoother if we helped each other out. You have some patience with me and I'll do the same for you. What do ya say?"

Corey appraised him, the look in her eyes far older than her years.

"This shit is new for me too. 'm sorry bout Dylan the dickwad. You're right. I just kept him close coz the shit he smokes is high class shit. But he's an asshole. Was gonna cut ties with him soon anyways, but I-"

But this time it was she who broke off as Kozik grabbed one of her arms that she was gesturing around with and yanked up her sleeve to reveal a deep circlet of bruises around her wrist in the unmistakable pattern of finger marks.

"What the fuck?" he swore lowly as he examined the marks before releasing her arm which she quickly snatched back to her body, rolling her sleeve back down.

"Shit happened. It's handled Kozik. Let it go."

"Did that asshole put his hands on you?!" he demanded and she shrugged

"Course he did. Soon as I told him not to mess with the bike. Doesn't matter though co-"

"The hell it doesn't! Imma kill that fucked up rich boy!" Kozik seethed and Corey shook her head, her brown curls bouncing as she did so.

"You aint gonna do shit Kozik it's handled. Trust me if I say I've handled it then he felt a shit load of pain. Soon as I left yours, I found him, paid him back for layin' hands on me and then to add a little bitta insult to injury I stole half his stash, burned the rest and slashed his tyres. He wont be comin' round anywhere near me no more."

Kozik still looked livid and Corey tentatively, as if unsure why she was doing it, reached across and put a hand on his.

"It's handled. And ok. I agree to your freakin' terms ok, about patience and all that shit. You cut me some slack I'll cut you some ok?"

"Ok." breathed Kozik, just the hint of his usual smile back on his face again.

Then Corey leaned forwards over the table and said with a scary look in her eyes

"But you ever compare me smokin' weed to my dad's demons, you _EVER_ compare me to that man again then I wont just be slashin' tyres i'll cut your balls off you hear me Herman Kozik?"

"Yeah, yeah Jesus I hear you, I'm sorry. I hear you, messaged received short ass."

"Good"

"And don't call me Herman. Ever."

* * *

After texting Lauren to let her no Corey was safe, the night found Corey and Kozik walking along the lamp lit street towards Kozik's bike.

"Corey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we agree on one more thing?"

"What Koz?"

"No more runnin' away?"

"I dont know Koz. Cut and run is kinda my thing when shit gets too real." Corey warned and Kozik stopped and turned to stand directly before her.

"I know. But you've been runnin' away from shit since you was a kid Corey. And-" he hesitated.

"And what?" she asked.

"And you don't gotta run anymore. Not from me."

Corey stared at him for a moment with a piercing gaze before she broke into the smallest but most genuine of smiles.

"I guess I dont."

"So no more running away?"

"I'll try real hard not to."

"Good."

"No promises though Kozi."

"Damn."

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **So that is my first of many one shots.**

 **I will be making some up but this story is specifically to add in scenes that you want to see, that I cant put in my main story. But I cant write them if you dont tell me them, so review or pm me but i'd absolutely love to hear your ideas guys and I will include as many as I can!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	2. School's out

"No."

Was the blunt response.

Kozik had been expecting it but it didn't stop him from rolling his eyes and the stubborn girl in front of him.

"Kid I'm not gettin' into it with you over this. You're goin' end of discussion."

"Bite me asshole, I aint doin' shit!" she growled folding her arms.

"Look i'm not letting you just hang around here all the damn time and you're sure as hell not getting money off me forever so yeah you're doing it."

"Screw you, I'm not goin' to school!" Corey cried.

"Why the hell not?!" demanded Kozik, his patience slowly disappearing.

"I don't need to! You don't need school for a job Kozik, I've been doing odd jobs for years and no one seemed to give a crap whether I finished school or not!"

"Gods sake kid, you can finish in what a year? two? College is your damn choice but I am not havin' you sit around my place gettin' high all damn day or hangin' with burn out dipshits like the Dylan kid or Zack or whatever the hell your stoner buddies are called."

"You try and stop me and I'll take a hammer to your bike Kozik. You don't get to tell me what to do all the fucking time!" Corey snarled and Kozik decided to switch u tactics a little.

"You live under my rook then yeah I do get to. What's the matter you scared? I mean I get you ain't that smart, pickin' fights with street thugs all the time but I guess I should have worked out you couldn't handle a little bit a' school. Maybe I was wrong about you. You wanna play it tough but you're just a scraed little gi-"

WHAM!

In two steps Corey had darted forwards and sunk a punch straight under his ribs.

"I ain't scared of shit." she warned him as he coughed slightly, placing a hand to the area she struck. Straightening back to his full height he looked her dead in the eye and issued a simple two word challenge

"Prove it."

* * *

"I mean yeah she's still a kid but it don't mean she get to act like a bratty little baby about dumb shit like this!" Kozik finished, pacing up and down as Lauren sat cross legged on the couch, patiently waiting for him to finish his rant.

"She probably isn't trying to be bratty Kozi." she said calmly as Kozik collapsed down onto the couch beside her, his head lying back to stare at the ceiling.

"Could've fooled me."

"Oh come on Kozi, don't tell me that the itty bitty teenager's getting the best of you." teased Lauren, leaning in and resting her head on Kozik's chest, to which he automatically lay an arm around her back and shoulders.

"Yeah well this itty bitty teenager wants to take a hammer to my bike and I'm pretty sure my balls too." he sighed and Lauren shifted

"Kozik the kids been alone since her brother left right? You really that surprised that she's used to doin' things her own way and she sure as hell is _not_ used to some carin' enough to say no."

"Nawh don't make this about carin' just don't want her hear messin' up my shit all the ti-"

"Bullshit Kozik, you want the kid to do well, you want her to do something with her life and don't tell me any crap about you not caring, because you've proved you do every time your ass has been out at god knows what time convincing her to come back where she's got a shot at bein' safe."

"Yeah yeah, alright." Kozik shrugged a little uncomfortably and Lauren sat up off of his chest and said gently

"She doesn't know how to act when someone's actually looking out for her and you don't know how to act when you aren't in control. Since you called her out on being scared my guess is that she'll go to school just to shut you up. And the rest of it? She'll come around eventually Kozik. I've spent a fair bit of time with her and she's many things; stubborn, pain in the ass, smart mouth, street savvy, scrappy kid. But she's not a brat. She might act a little bratty every now and then but I know full brat-kid monsters and she isn't one of them.. Just a little spiky till she decides to let us in."

"If you say so."

"And just in case, hide all your hammers."

* * *

"So" Kozik said a little awkwardly fiddling with a beer bottle as he leaned against the counter "You got everything you need?"

"Sure."

"You lyin'?"

"Probably."

Kozik sighed as he continued to watch the girl crush her cornflakes angrily with her spoon, probably imagining all of them as his head, balls or both. Corey shovelled her last spoon of cereal into her mouth before getting up and snatching up the slightly smaller rucksack that Lauren had tossed at her the evening before, with a warning that if she declined the gift, Lauren would dye all her clothes bright pink.

"You need a ride?"

"Well I aint walkin' to this dump."

The ride felt like it took forever and Kozik could practically feel the glare on his back as his bike roared with life beneath them.

Finally they pulled up outside a drab grey building and Corey climbed off the bike. With little conviction, a lot of awkwardness and very half heartedly Kozik said

"Have fun"

"Bite me"

* * *

Kozik stubbed out his cigarette when he heard the front door close and walked out to lean against the wall in the hallway. Corey kicked off her boots and dropped her bag by the front door.

"It go ok?" Kozik asked, trying to sound as upbeat and invested as he could.

The two stood opposite each other neither blinking for a minute.

Then Corey smirked and said

"Crushed it."

"Knew you would kid." smirked Kozik before the two exchanged a serious fist bump.

* * *

 **Ta da**

 **Chapter two done.**

 **Thanks to Harley1903 for the prompt.**

 **Let me know what you want guys!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	3. Appreciate it

_Hey Hap._

 _Holy shit do I feel like a idiot right now._

 _You better realise I'm pretty serious about this shit if I'm writing your happy go lucky ass shitty fucking letters._

 _I don't know what I'm meant to say._

 _Kozi's still a pain in my ass._

 _The prospects are still a pain in my ass._

 _I'm pissed at everything._

 _I blame your dumb ass for getting locked up,_ _if you were out here I could either fight ya or kiss ya to get out of this shitty mood I'm in._

 _Sorry that was harsh._

 _You never told me Opie was such a nice guy._ _He's so cool and chilled to just hang with. Don't get mad killa i ain't looking to be with no one else._

 _And Lyla and his kids are great._

 _Tara's starting to show. Girl's got too many damn cravings to keep track of._ _She nearly kicked the shit outta me for eating one of her pop tarts._

 _Try not to kill anyone_

 _Stay cool killa._

 _Corey._

* * *

"What you writing kiddo?"

At once Corey made to snatch her paper off the table out of Kozik's view but he was too quick, grabbing the letter and waving it over her head as she punched him trying to reach it.

"Give it back Koz! Don't be a shit, give it back!" she growled until he finally handed it over chuckling to himself.

"So you're actually writing to him?"

"Yeah." she said defensively "So what?"

"So nothin'. Just askin'. Don't write nothin' dirty in there, I'm pretty sure he's sharin' a cell with either Tig or Juice. Tig'll steal it and get off on it and Hap will kill JUice to stop him askin' what you're sayin'."

Corey swiped at him as Kozik dodged, grinning teasingly at her.

"Fuck you Kozik." she said half heartedly.

Kozik reached out and ruffled her air before giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"He'll appreciate it kiddo. He wont say it. But he'll like it."

* * *

 **Yeah I know it's short but I feel so bad for not posting for so long.**

 **I hope you guys like it and can forgive me for being so absent, I'm so sorry guys.**

 **Keep giving me your ideas and feedback, I love reading them and they help me so much.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	4. Merry Christmas

"Merry Christmas ya little shit!"

Corey grunted as she felt something smooth hit her face with a crinkling noise. She felt around in front of her face until her hand hit something squashy. Blinking her eyes open she saw a medium sized package, roughly wrapped up with brown paper, sticky tape and string.

Lifting her head, Corey was met with the sight of a barefoot Kozik, wearing only sweatpants and his usual "I'm confident as fuck" grin.

"Morning to you too Jackass" the teenager said with a yawn, fumbling under her bed and tossing her own present at the blonde, who caught it with ease.

Sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes, Corey ripped open the package Kozik had thrown at her and held up what was inside chuckling as she did so

"Nice."

It was a clearly oversized black t-shirt, the image of a skeleton sticking his middle finger up with the slogan _"In memory of when I cared"_

"Thanks asshole"

"Don't mention it short ass." said Kozik "Thanks for this" he grinned holding up the reaper hoodie Corey had gotten him.

"No problem."

"Hey um" Kozik yawned and rubbed the back the back of his neck "Club always gets together at Christmas, usually go to Lorca's old lady's place. It's a laugh. Wanna come with me?"

"The club?" she asked a little nervously and Kozik quickly said

"It aint nothin' bad kiddo, I swear. It's not 'the club' the way your thinkin' bout it. It's just a-a family gettin' together at Christmas."

Slowly Corey nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Corey was lounging back on one of the chairs in Lorca's back yard, a beer in one hand and her head tilted back to look at the stars.

Despite her initial misgivings, Corey couldn't deny that she had enjoyed herself. The guys had all been at the least cordial and at the most nice to her, and Lorca's old lady Trina had been especially sweet, practically doting on the teenager. Bowie, one of the younger members had been the one to pay her the most attention, flirting and teasing but not in the "I'm so sleazy that I cry slime" way but in a "This is my natural charm and besides Kozik would skin me if I seriously made a move" kind of way. The guys except two prospects who were out the front smoking, had all gone back inside for their fourth helpings of food, leaving Corey alone out in the back yard.

"Hey short ass" came a slightly groaning voice, as Kozik eased himself into the garden chair beside her, leaning back and patting his stomach.

"Trina sure can cook. Might have to come here every day. Better than your microwave ready meal bullshit!" he chuckled contentedly.

Kozik glanced sideways with a slow, shit-eating grin, spreading over his face

"So" he said nonchalantly "are we as bad as you thought? The outlaws ruined Christmas for ya yet?" he asked with sarcastic innocence, to which Corey lightly slapped his arm and said with something resembling affection

"Dumbass"

"Well, have we?" he nudged her and she laughed fully this time

"No. No you Neanderthals ain't ruined this fuckin' holiday for me. I never thought you would."

"Liar" Kozik accused

"Liar" agreed Corey witch a chuckle "But seriously, I-" she paused and Kozik turned to face her the grin on his face in full effect

"Go on..." he drawled and Corey mumbled a little embarrassedly

"I actually had a good time. Thanks."

"No problem short ass."

"Hey Koz?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Kiddo."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone.**

 **I know it's really short but I wanted to get something out for Christmas.**

 **More to come on both my stories soon.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


End file.
